


Sphallolalia

by chris--daae (AILiSeki)



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom - Susan Kay
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/chris--daae
Summary: Based on a prompt from tumblr: "Sphallolalia - Flirtatious talk that leads no where"Being sleep deprived has some interesting effects on Nadir.





	

_Sphallolalia - Flirtatious talk that leads no where_

Sometimes it felt like it was the worst job in the world. Nadir didn't like the hyperbole, but keeping an eye on Erik could be so stressing that sometimes he could not avoid the thought.  
The man barely slept, and Nadir was expected to wake up at such absurd hours just so he could watch Erik. The last weeks specially, thanks to the palace construction, has made his mood go really bad.  
That morning, when the exhausted policeman arrived at the construction site, the sun just rising on the sky, he noticed something very different. Erik would always dress in black European attire, but this morning he was instead wearing fancy Persian clothes. Nadir had to blink a few times to make sure he was really seeing that, and not dreaming.  
"Someone is looking fancy today.", he greeted.  
"Shush, daroga.", Erik replied, not even looking at him. He ran to scold one of the construction workers.  
Nadir watched him. Sure, the black made him an imposing and mysterious figure, but these made he look like a nobleman.  
"You are drooling.", Erik's voice came from behind him.  
Nadir turned back and saw him. When did he walk there? Erik was not really paying much attention to him, instead his critical eyes seemed to be watching every move on the construction.  
"It was a gift.", Erik explained, feeling Nadir still stared at him. "I didn't mind it much, but it seems that your people don't like it when their gifts are rejected."  
Nadir knew he referred to the girl. He would never forget about the girl.  
"At last it seems like you are learning to be a sensible man."  
"Are you really interrupting my work to insult me like this, daroga?"  
Nadir shook his head. Erik walked away, going to fix something else. This time Nadir kept eyes on him, not allowing him to get out of his sight.  
"You know, you look good in them.", he finally decided to say, having to almost shout so Erik could hear him from where he now stood.  
Erik turned to him and shouted back, in French:  
"Go to hell!"  
Nadir sighed, this being one of the first expressions he learned in that language. It was really hard to get through Erik's thick skull, when he would feel every single praise as some insult.


End file.
